life is really only a heart beat away
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: What if jim had a twin brother  starts hear angels sing  And when they went on the voyage to Treasure Planet met a set of twin girls but who are they? first part of the seeing double trilogy
1. Chapter 1

*A/N Heyy guys i'm back okay you've herd of Jess and Jenn from another story of mine call love is like a treasure (this is NOT a Sequel from that story) Just the same names and you'll see differences from this story than my others. Jim has a TWIN! *Angels start singing HAAAALEUUUUH* okay enought of that Peace , TMNTDisneyFan2013

_"James Pleadies Hawkins, Jacob Pascal Hakwins what-" "Mom he's hurt bad!" My brother Jake and I set him down on the floor."Me chest lad me chest." Rasped and turtle looking alien. He handed me a sphere and rasped "Beware the cybord." and like that was dead on the floor. Then we herd a skooner land outside i looked to see pirates heading our way couldnt see faces but i decided it was time to go. "Quick we gotta go!" I shouted grabbing mom's wrist. _

_As they shot throughthe door mom's friend Delbert shouted I believe i'm with Jim on this one!" Some how we manged to jumpout the window and intp Doc's buggie and raced off. But looked back to see the Benbow inn my mom's Inn and our home burst into flams. I opened the bundle to a strange golden sphere. _

_Once at Doc's mansion he began rambleing how he couldnt open the map no matter how smart he was or something like that. I just started pressing buttons and it popped open. Showing the location toThe legendary Treasure planet! After much begging and pleading Jake, Me, and doc all convincted her to let us go. Jake and I were twins But he has black hair and blue eyes and I took after mom with brunette and blue eyes. My brother and I had gotten into some trouble after our dad left.. but here was our chance! _

_"Jenn tell you sister to come in before she gets hit by lighting." "Yes sir." I walked out to my sister's and I's workshop slah shed. "Jessica Marie Arrow!" "WHAT jenn you know I hate when you do that!" I giggled slightly. "Dadd said come in mom's cookin dinner and a storms coming. " "Alright." she brushed back her long brown hair and tied it up. Let me explain a little our daddy is Alton Zander Arrow a rockatairian man of the age of 35. Our mother Christina Margret Arrow is a human woman also 35. She had medium brown hair and emerald green eyes. We were 15 year old twins who went all the time spaceing with our father who was first mate on the RLS Legacy where our God-mother captain Amelia smollet was well the captain._

_"Girls go get ready for dinner and tell your father to come out of that study please!" "Yes ma'am." "Daddy!" Jess yelled when he didnt answer we walked in." Dad?" He was reading. "hum?" "Come says to come out of this study." I told him. Jess didnt say much of any thing but walked back out. she had been that way since mom and dad told us the good news or well shocking news. _

_They were going to have a baby to add to our family of four. mom and dad both were thrilled but Jess wasn't so excited. she would say why though. Me I was well excited and not excited. I mean a baby sounds cool but a younger sibling? Not so much." What's wrong with your sister Jennifer?" "I dunno dad" "Well come on lets not keep your mother waiting." My sister and I were identical only thing was we were a rare case and my sister and I had different hair and eye color but looked like each other with a hair dye and contact job.I had my father's eyes which was dark brown and light brunette hair Jess had moms eyes and dark hair. _

_"Hey sweety mom greeted as dad entered the room. They kissed one another and sat down. We began to eat when they started talking about the baby."Theres so much we need to do before the baby comes." Mom said to no one inparticuler. "Like what?" Jess asked kinda irritated. "Oh well dear many things such as room arrangement which I assume will take the other room since you and your sister share a room and nameing and money." "money?" i asked yes dear heart we will have to cut back on a few things." _

_"why should we have to cut back on something if you and dad having the child?" Jess said with alittle edge. "Jess I understand how you yelling at your mother isnt helping alright?" Dad said mellow toned. "Hmp." Jess then the phone rang and dad excused him self. when he came back he said "Girls pack your bags." He looked at mom and countinued "We have another exploration to go to." "where dad?" Jess asked her mood suddenly lightened. _

_"Treasure planet" he said looking from mom to us. "TREASURE PLANET!" All three of us said. Just us louder than mom. "Yes we leave in the morning 5am sharp." we dashed to get ready. "You two packed?" dad asked about two hours later. "Yes sir!" We had packed three shirts andtwo pairs of pants. and shin high boots. We both went to intersteller so we had them in our duffle bags along with tooth brushes , a brush my writing notebook and jess's sketch pad. and hair scrunchies and bobby pins . And ofcourse your basic clothing stuff. "Alright head for bed now." He said turning to leave "Dad?" he turned back and we went to him. "love you." we said in unison. _

__Jess's POV__

_Shoot!" i said when i got in to my twin size bed. "what?" Asked Jenn. "I forgot to grab me some under shirts." " I think mom was washing some when we came up to bed." "I'll go see." I found my mother trying to get the cloths out of the washer."Hey mom?" "Yes dear?" she winced as she stood straight putting her left hand on the smile of her back. Instead of asking for the shirt i found myself saying,"Need some help?" "That would be nice thank you." she smiled that sweet smile only a mother could have. _

_I finished up placeing the cloths into the dryer as mom folded it only took about 10 minuets. "Here Jess i'm sure you'll need these." She handed me my undershirts. "Thank mom." i mummered going up stairs. "Jess" she stoped me before i reached the bottom step. "Yeah mom?" "I love you ." I mustered up a smile and said "Love you two," As I went up I almost ran into dad. "Sorry Jessy I wasn't paying much attention where i was going." "It's okay daddy." _

_I finally made it back into our room. "What took ya?" Jenn asked when I came in. I helped mom out with laundery." After placeing the items in my bag we herd mom and dad coming up the stairs. "Alton I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow." "I got to hunny , we need extra money for the baby and to help get the girls through high school." "Do you even think this so called Treasure Planet is real?" "I'd like to. Listen Christy eveerything will be fine." "Alton when we married you promised you wouldnt put spaceing first!" "Christy i'm not I'm trying to think for our future." _

_"You'd better write my in the trans-galactical comunicator every night!" "Deal." "I love you." "I love you."_

_A/N okay so do you see that differences? I still have the mom in this one. and the twin come along on the trip. What do you think of Jim's twin? Sry i wont be going right along with the Treasure planet story line . Nothing big changes though you have read now plz review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N thanks for reading! Uh i wont be writing much in Jim and jakes pov too many to keep up with. So it'll just be Jess and Jenn's. I know I said I wasn't changeing the storyline much but...i am.. Dont worry everything will turn out fine - TMNTdisneyFan2013 _

__JAke'sPOV__

_"Can you beleive were getting an oppertunity like this bro?" My younger by 2 and a half minuets brother said. He and I loved the story of Treasure Planey and to find out it wasn't just stary was amazing! And we had the map most would kill over . Doc had already gotten us a captain and crew as well as a ship. "What's the name of the ship again?" Jim asked me. "Uh i think Doc said the RLS Legacy." "I bett the captain is a big man with a stern look and hulking figure." "Oh yeah why?" _

_"Just cause." I laughed at that. He was so crazy sometimes but I loved him all the same. "C'mon bro we need ta head to bed gotta lotta stuff to do tomorrow." "Yeah head for Treasure Planet!"_

__Jenn's POV__

_"Jennifer marina arrow c'mon it's time to rise and shine." "mmmmmmmmmmm" I groned. "Jessica same to you. I got to go get your mother up." "Have fun with that." Jess said irately. Ever since mom had been pregnant getting her up was almost like trying to pick up our dad nearly impossible. Not long after we got up and was getting dress we heard. "Christy come on now you need to get up." "You get up!" "I am up!" We came out of our roomto see dad trying to pull herout of bed. _

_We laughed at dads pickle. finally she broke loose and got up under the cover and her pillow mumbleing something like "Go away." "Christy c'mon we are leaving today dontcha want to see us off?" she mumbled again. I didnt catch it this time but dad herd. "No we can't go later." Then he pulled the cover back and lifted her up bride style. "there your up." She smiled and said , "Morning." "Girls go put your things in the carriage." "Okay dad." "sure dad." "When I get married I would love a husband like dad." I said to my sister. "Yeah marriage wouldn't be so bad but finding someone like dad will be hard." _

_She said throwing her bag into our carriage. Mika our boulderous which was a giany slug with legs leaped excitedly as she seen us. " Mornin Mika. How are ya girl?" She pushed her slimy head against my hand. We were dressed in quarter length sleeved shirts with under shirts. mine was orange with a white under top and Jess's was Blue with a black one. Our jeans were the same so was our boots except hers was zipper and mine was strapped. Our hair was pulled back. We walked into our manison to find our mother almost done with breakfast._

_Looking rather tierd. "Tierd mom?" "Yes i'm afraid the baby didn't want to sleep last night and decided I couldn't either. " "I'm sorry you had a rough night ear dad said coming from behind her hugging her. "Come now lets eat." After breakfast we were getting ready to leave when our morphian or morph's were trying to come with both were wite but mine was a bit more grayish. Daddy had found them on Proteous 1 wehn we were visiting years ago. " Now macee you stay here with Marlee and mom alright?" she turned a blue color a special thing about our morphs was they changed colors with there mood. "Dont be like that if you behave you'll get all the creakers ya want okay? " She turned bright yellow which ment she loved the idea. _

_And she flew off with Marlee. We got in our carriage and rode to the space port farries where we dropped Mika off at. Once to our dock we looked at mom. "Bye mom." I hugged her. "Bye jenny i'll see you soon." "See ya mom." "You two Jess." _

_"Bye baby be good!" "By Alton your the one who needs to be good." They kissed and hugged goodbye. "You be nice to your mother." dad said refering to the unborn child. "You take care of him now! And tell Amelia I said good sailing!" "We will mom geez quit worrying." Jess said. "See you in three months momma." We turned and headed up the gang plank and looked back she soon turned and left. _

_"Good morning Alton , Jennifer, Jessica." said Amelia our Felind captain and Best friend to our mother and father. She was ofcourse a Felind. Which were Human and Feline hybrids that lived on Fenlinisa. "Good morning Amelia is he crew hear yet?" "No not yet. It's truely nice to see you again alton and you as well girls. Christina already left?" "Yes i'm afriad she isn't feeling well today captain But she wished you good sailing.." "I will have to write her. " Just then our new Crew came swaggering abord. "Well hello what have we here?" whispered amelia to dad. "G'morinwe be looking fer the cap'm of this fine ship." said a Cyborg ursid. a half human half bear looking man with our a right arm , leg or eye. "that would be me I am Captain Amelia Smollet. and who just might you be?" _

_"I be John Silver Cap'm Amelia ma'am . I'll be serveing as the cook of this fine ships of yer's I will." "mmm I see." said amelia and she looked past the flattering ursid to the rest of the spacers. "Gentlemen." they stoped talking and looked at her. "I am Captain amelia smollet and this is my ship. this fine man to my right is my first officer Mister Arrow. And to my left are the cadet's Jennifer and Jessica Arrow. if any one of us says something it IS an order..understood?" They looked at one another. I looked at them. a few stuck out instantly one was a Manavor , one was a Golithain, there were two in one called halfas , a sqidian , a chickerian , a blobious and a zarian. " The manavor which I think introduced him slef as instantly creeped me out. Dad started ordering them about and none of them really knew any thing about a ship "This is gonna be along trip.." _

__Jim's POV__

_We got up to the space port and was super excited well until doc bought this crazy space suite or like 2011 or something. My brother and I walked way ahead of him. "kids...oh kids wait for me! well kids this outta be a good time for the three of us to get to know one another they say familiarity breeds well contempt but in our case-" "Look lets just find the ship alright?" I interupted. _

_Jake and i snickered. _

_As we went on he was still trying to have conversation. "it's the suite isnt?" "Well that helps." Jake said. "I should have never listened to that pushy to headed sales woman." We found this ship and Jake and i stared. "this one said it fit this one said it was my color i didnt know what to do I get so-oof" He ran into us. "Oh Jim! Jake! This is our ship the RLS Legacy!" It was awesome magestic looking. _

_We rushed aborad the plank "How cool is this!" I asked jake. "This is beyond cool!" I steped on something squishy. "Oh sorry 'bout that i didnt mean-" Then he made fart noises at me. "Allow me to handle this." Said Delbert. I moved to where jake was. Doc made the same noises and it started laughing. "I took flatula for two years in high school boys."_

_"Flatula?" jake said. "Cool." I added smoothing my hair. Then we seen man rockatairian man dress in a red uniform with kaki pants and gold sholder pads. "Good morning captain everything ship-shape?" The man turned to us smiled and said "ship-shape shee is sir but i'm not the captain." "Your not?" I said allowed. _

_He cuckeled slighty and said "No sir, Ah Jennifer would you so kind as to inform the captain that Doctor Doppler is here?" He said to a young human girl about our age. "yes sir." _

__Jess's POV__

_"Captain , Jess the fianacer has arrived. " Jenn walked over to me. "Where's amleia? " I pointed up. "Captain!" I shouted. "Yes Cadet?" "They are here!" "I'll be down in a moment. " We nodded and waited for her to come down. As soon as dad said the captains aloft she hit the ground a strod over to the group with us behind her. _

_She was known for picking on dad and she choose now to do so. "Mister Arrow I have checked this miserable ship from stim to stern and as usual." Dad opened one eye as she went one. "It's spot on...can you get nothing wrong?" He smiled a gentle smile as did she. "You flatter me captain." _

_She then pretended not to see doctor doppler then seems surprised when she turned around "Ah doctor Doppler I presume? " "ummm uh y-yes." His lid on his space suite was closed he looked like one of the astronauts dad always told us about. in the time where people thought you couldnt be in space. _

_"HELLO can you HEAR me?" She knocked on his helment and looks innocent. " Yes i can stop that banging!" "If you may docotr this works sooo much better when you turn it right way up and plug it in. Lovely there you go. " And smiled at us as he pulled off the helment. "If you dont mind i can mangage my own plugging!" _

_"Im captain Amelia late of a few run ins with the procyen armada nasty business but I wont bore you with my scars I see you have met my first officer Mister Arrow. sterling , tough , dependable, honest brave and true!" "Please captain!" " Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it!" _

_"And theses are the cadet's Jennifer and Jessica Arrow. Jennifer is your sick bay nurse as Jessica is our technitions expert. Don't let thre young ages fool you they are capable of whatever come there way." "Captain!" We both said. "It's only true." "Ahem I hate to interupt this uh lovely banter but these yougnlad's here are Jim and Jake Hawkins you see they're the ones whom found the treasure m-" _

_"Doctor please!" Amelia snapped. "I would like a word with you in my state room._

_We followed her in and she gave to the doctor more than a pice of her mind.. She called him from and idiot to an imbecil. Of course she used better words. Her words were "Doctor to muse an blabber about a Treasure Map in frount of this patiuler crew shows a level of ineptitude borders on the imbelilic...and i mean that in a careing way. Ha gotta love Amelia._

__Jakes POV__

_I looked over at the officers. The first officer who at first scared now gave me calm feelings. If you glanced at him he seems like a monster. But if you faced him and herd him speack you could see the term gentle giant used. Now the cadets the one closest to him caught my attention. She was kinda tall brunette almost kinda blonde looking._

_And I seemed to remember she had brown eyes. She also sent calm feelings well i'll say they all did but the captain. The other cadet whom I assumed was her sister her twin. They must have been the rare kind like me and Jim but they were even more different cause they were hybrid. _

_anyway she was just like her sister only she seemed a bit of a rebel. like my brother. Then I herd Mister Arrow speak . " a ludacris possel of drivaling gallots ma'am." "There you go poetry. " NOW see here!" "Doctor I'd love to chat tea cake the she-bamd BUT I have a ship to launch and you go your outfit to buff up. Mister Arrow , cadet's. please escort these three neophites down to the galley straight away the Hawkins will be working for our cook Mister Silver." _

_"Whoa what!" I said "T-the cook?" Jim also added. The darker hair twin just looked at us kinda smurking as she opened the door. Theother one showed alittle compasstion not to much though. As she whispered something to her sister they giggled. _


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for reading! and plz reveiw!_

__Jim's pov_-_

_"That woman that FELINE who does she think is working for whom?" "i mean it's our map!" "And she got us bussin tabl-" "I'LL NOT TOLLERATE A CROSS WORD ABOUT OUR CAPTain! there is not finer officer in this or any galacty!" "Besides The captain believes in everyone doing therepart abord ship!" Said Jennifer I think. "Yeah it's not alittle works going to kill ya!" _

_The other twin Jessica snapped. She recived a gentle glar from but let it go. "Mister Silver! He boomed. "why mister Arrow sir bringin such indesiqished gents and ladies to grace me humble galley had I known i'd tucked in me shirt. " "Cyborg!" I whispered to jake. "I see that." Mister Arrow rolled his eyes and went on. "This is doctor Doppler the finacier of our voyage." "Love the outfit doc." He shot a laser beam at him outfit scanning it.  
><em>

_"Uh ahem love the eye these young lads are Jim and jake hawkins. "Jimbo, Jakey!" He gave his metle hand to me i just stared. "Ah dont be put off by this hunko'hardware, its been tough gettting used to but they come in mighty handy from time to time." _

_"'Ire now try a tast of me famouse bonzabeast stew." We just looked at it. But doc dove in until an eye ball poped outta his and silver ate it saying it was his family. "Ah i aint nothing butta kidder cadet." They didnt trust silver either they back to where mister arrow was. But Silver didnt take notice. All at once my spoon turned into a pink blob. "what is that thing?" I asked before silver could anwser Jenn did "A morph!" "did you get em on protious 1?" Jess asked. "Aye i did how ya be know ?" _

_"We have two back home but our are color changers. " "He took a side to me we been together ever since." "We're about to get under way wanna observe the launch eh Doctor?" "Would i does a intergerlactic nuleous have surper luminal jets?" just stared at him.  
><em>

_"I'll fallow you.." He motioned for the Cadets to fallow Doc out. "the two will stay here-in you charge ." "But mister Arrow." "Captain's orders see to it the Cabin boys are kept busy." wit that he climbed out. "So cap'm put ye two wit me eh?" "whatever.." "Ah who be a humble cyborg to argue wit ta cap'm?" _

_"Yeah.." Jake said. "Ya know these purps remind me of the one's back home on Montressor ever been there" "Can't says I have Jimbo." "Ya know just be for we left we met this old guy who was lookin for a cyborg - buddie of his." Jake started. ""Is that so?" "Yeah what was his name Jake?" "Uh.. Bones billy bones?" "BOOOnes?" "Yeah bones?" "Taint ringin any bell musta been a different cyborg these a slew of em romein this part. " "Prepare to cast off!" We herd shout " Ah off witcha lads and see tha launch they be plenty work a waiting fer ya afterwards." _

__Jenn'sPOV__

_We were standing on the bridge as amelia said "Well my friends are we ready to raise this creeking tub?" "My pleasure captain. ALL HANDS TO STATIONS! Smartly now!" The crew was running about and started getting ready on the sails. "stand by on the braces, Brace up!" Soon we started floating. Doctor doppler didnt_

_pay any attention and laid on his back big mistake. "Mister snuff engadge gravity." With that we all landed back on the ground well except for doctor doppler who landed on his head. "South by southwest mister turnbuckle heading 2-1-0-0/" "Aye cap'm 2-1-0-0." Then we herd the engines start to hum so we stood between dad and the captain just incase. "brace your self Doctor." he mimicked her about the time the Legacy took off. Jess almost fell but dad stuck his hand on her back._

_"Mister Arrow met me in my stateroom if you will cadets please stay on deck." "Yes ma'am." Jus then doppler got sprayed by a space orca. "Ah tis a grand day for sailin cap'm an look at yeh your as trim and a bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat a paint. " He bowed to her. _

_"You can keep that kinda flimflamery for you space poet floozies silver!" Morph Mimcked amelia. "Ya cut to the quick cap'm I speeks nothin but me 'art at all times. " "Ah yea but by the way isnt those your cabin boy aimlessly fooling around in those shrouds?"_

_"Ah uh A moment in the operation cap'n Soon to be addressed. JIMBO! JAkEY! Igot two new friends I'd like you to meet. say hello to the mister mops and ." Soon dad and Amelia were in the stateroom Jim and Jake were mopingand some of the crew was upon deck. Soon we herd Mister scroop say ."Cabin boyssss sould lern to mind there own bussssinessss. " "Why got something to hide bright eyes." "Yeah we didnt say nothing to ya!" "maybe ya'll's ears dont work sa well." "Yeah to bad our noses work just fine." "Why you impudent lil welps!"_

_"Jenn c'mon!" "Jess no don't fight em! Jess!" She was gone so I knew I had to run and get daddy." _

__Jess'spov__

_"No fighting abord ship bug eyes." "Who be you ta tell me wat ta do girlie!" "I'm the cadet abord ship and as supirior abord this ship I order you to let him go." They were hold jake back from his brother. "Look 'ire cabin boy yer girlie friend gonna save ye." "He's not my boy friend and im not girlie!" With that I kick him in his shin._

_"Yer gonna wish you haddnt done that ssssscullery maid!" "I'm no scullery maid you over grown cockerouch!" then grabed me but I took the mop handle a broke it over his head. He looked dazed but it didnt last. "Whats all this that!" It was daddy. "you all know the rules no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the bring. and I clear ? And if I catch you around my daughter again you;ll wished you haddnt" _

_"Transss parently." "Jessica with me!" Dad ordered. once we were in the stateroom I seen Jenn in there. Dad sat down and started writing in his log. When ever we were in trouble he normally dad this. "You may go Jennifer." Jenn looked at him then to me. I knew I was in for it. fighting was one thing dad couldn't stand. _

_"What were you planning on accomplishing out there Jess?" "Sir?" "Jess you know better than to fight! I told you to stay away from the crew when ever possible and you go a have a fight with one!" "Dad ! What was I sappose to do!" "What you sister did come and get me!" "right by then he woulda already killed the cabin boys." "ess you know the rules if you have a fight you go in the brig!" "you would put me in the brig?" _

_I looked him stright in his brown eyes. His face softened I knew he wouldnt ever do that. "Jess what has happened to you." "what do you mean?" "this isnt you as all." "May be it is dad!" "Jess stop it! everytime I ask you about it you change the subject to something different and cock an additude with me. I want to know whats wrong Jess please tell me. " _

_"Nothing dad I've told you nothing okay I just need some space are we done here!" Dad looked hurt but nodded none the less. I mean he couldnt fix the problem this time was different. I felt bad but I just couldn't find my self to tell him. not now. _

_I walked outside only to be met by my sister. "That wasn't nice of you." "If you havent noticed Jenn Im not nice!" " Jess! I think your being slighty selfish. " she was right as always. "I'll tell him...some how." _

_I walked on down to where Jim was. "Hey you saved me earlier." "Really? I didnt notice." "what's your deal anyways?" "whats yours?" "Well you laughed at me then you save me I try to talk to you your sarcastic with me? what did I do?" _

_i sighed "your right im sorry. " "Friends?" "Maybe.. Im Jess." "Jim." he smiled. "sooo uh whats your story?" "I live on the planet Montressor with my mom and brother." "and your dad?" He looked away "He and my mom devoriced. " "Oooh im sorry. so is that why your a rebel?" "Yeah sooo whats your story?" "I live on Montressor with my mom and dad and Sister. Space when I get a chance and love to build things." "so uh whats with the rebel additude?" I sighed again. "It's stupid really but uh.." "Well?" "Okay aout a month ago our mom and dad announced they were gonna have a new baby." _

_"Thats cool!" "Well yeah but.." "But?" "Well ya see my sister is older by 90 seonds. making my the youngest in the family. okay wellif my mom and dad have the new baby i'll be the middle unwanted child..." "I dont think that'll happen. but i do thin you need to tell your dad.." "Yeah i know...thanks for listening Jim." "your welcome." i went up to the officers stateroom dad was already in bed. I could hear him snoring from outside the door. _

_Jenn was in our room writingin her famous notebook. My sister had writing many things and had some poems published before. and i had eeen pretty well known for my art. _

__Jenn's POV__

_"heyy jenn im going to talk to dad." "when?" "soon." "Thats greta Jess!" "Yeah I seen you talking to jake." "Yeah well i seen you talking to Jim." "So?" "sooo?" "Ah jenn grow up!" "You started it." "Yeah well im going to bed." "night." "night." _

_four weeks pasted the same way get up mess with the cabin bouy annoy daddy , go do our jobs e-mail mother , go to bed. with eating between there. Today we was suppose to pass the star pullid. the beautiful star I was told was the most amazing shad of Blue . But today it wasn't blue but rusty color . "Captain?" "I know Jennifer I see it to.." _

_Then everything went bright._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n i know this one's very short P.S you in for a surprisE! dissclamier i own nothing but jess and jenn and jake and christina_

__Jess's POV__

_I wanted to talk to dad now I found him taking a break from his shift on deck. "Daddy? May we talk?" "Well yes ofcourse." "Dad I want to tell you whats been bothering me its-" Then the whole ship rocked. Jess are you alright?" "Yeah dad what was that?" "I dont know c'mon." When rushed out and found my sister on the deck next to Amelia. "Jenn!" "Im Alright dad." "Whats going on?" "Oh my heaven the star it gone super nova!" "Ebassive action Mister turnbuckel!" "Aye captain!_

_"All hand fasten your life lines!" Everone ran to do as they were told I ran to the engine room. Jenn ran up to the bridge. After a while I herd amelia shout to dad to realise the sails but for him to go below deck for something. Then I herd something about a black hole and it got quite. I braced for the worst. I felt dead until. WOOSH! The whole ship shot away from the star. _

_It was all over in five minuets. "Jenn!" "Jess!" "where is dad?" "I dunno amelia can't find him either." "last I seen him he was goin below deck. " Then Jim shouted "I found him! Hurry!" We ran below deck to find dad lying on the floor uncountious but alive. He had two gashes in his neck and head. "DAD!" We got him slowly to his room it took several people to get him. Jenn cleaned him up and I helped. "when will he wake up?" "I-i dunno. could be a few days to weeks." then we herd some mouning. "Dad?" "Or right now?" Jenn said a bit startled. _

_"Jenn?" "Dad what happen." "I-i dunno it was dark in there then I felt like something stabbed my neck but-" He touched his injured neck. "We will go and let you rest now okay?" "Wait jess I want to talk to you." "Yes daddy?" "what were you saying earlier?" I told him my fears and concerns. "Jess , you should never worry about that your mother and i would never replace you or forget you." _

_"I know that now daddy." "Alright please don't ever let something lie that bother you again!" "Alright dad now you need to rest. " I said pulling his sheets under his chin. He fell asleep almost instantly. tomorrow we would be at our destonation Treasure planet!_

A/N Surprise i didnt kill mister Arrow! dont woory amelia delbert fans they'll still live happily ever after just read. just read.


	5. Chapter 5

__Jenn's POV__

_The next morning dad was feeling alittle better his forehead looked fine but his neck seemed infected for some odd reason. But he got up and went about his duties. No matter what Amelia , Jess or I said. Something about the crew seemed odd today they seemed quite restless. We seen some of them go below deck and Jess aand I walked to the galley door about to go in when we herd. _

_"If you disobey my orders again like the stunt you tried with mister arrow so help me you'll wish you had went into the black hole!" "Daddy?" Jess whispered what was Sliver talking about? "Strong talk i'd killed Arrow if it wassssn't fer them cabin boysss. but the venom in him will kill em slowly Silver. But back to them kidsss me thinks you have a soft spot to them." "now mark me the lot of ya! i cozied up to them boys and cadets to keep em off our scent ye thinki risk it all for some nose whipeing lil welps?" _

_"i aint gone soft!" Then we herd "PLANET HO!" and some of the crew come out all but Silver. "Jenn there planning mutany!" "We gotta tell Amelia !" then we herd Silver yell and jim and jake run out "Silver he's-" "Yeah we know lets go!"_

_We rushed as fast as the four of us could go. "DAD!" I yelled as we all entered without knocking and out of breath. "Jenn , Jess whats-" "Silver and his-his -" Jess tried. "there what!" Amelia pressed. Delbert seemed a bit over whelmed in the corner. "Mutinzing!" Jim shouted. "t-there pireats captain all of them. Silvers there captain!" Jake explained. _

_They both seemd hurt probably since they had become what they thought was really good freinds of Silvers. "Mister Hawkins gaurd this with your life!" she tossed the map to jim. "Doctor ever handled one of these?" She tossed him a gun. "Uh well lets see iv seen well i've read-" He blaseted between her and dad , barely missing either one. then we herd them try to burn thought the door with there laser rifles. "the only chance we have captain is if we blas through the door!" _

_"Your right Arrow have at it then." he nodded and took his lister pistol and shot the floor three times leaving a good sized hole in the floor we all could fit through. first went down the captain , then doctor doppler, then My sister and I and the Hawkin's Lastly dad did. _

_Right after we all go into the hole we herd a loud booming sound , they were in! "Come on let's move!" Amelia instructed. We all raced down the hallway to the long boat bay. As soon as we all got into the longboat readying for take off the pirates attacked. Dad and Amelia were in the frount as Jess and I were in the middle. _

_Then Morph grabbed the map from Jim's pants pocket. And he and jake rushed to retrive it. Then Doctor doppler shot and lighting globe from above out heads and knocked out three pirates." did you acually aim for that? " Amelia sounded impressed. "You know accually i did?" Then she shoved his head down to avoid him getting shot by and on coming beam. _

_Silver shut the launch bay doors trying to stop out escape but Amelia had a plan to shoot out the ropes. "Jim! Jake come on we gotta go!" Jess shouted. As soon as they jumped into the ship Amelia and Delbert shot out the ropes and the ship barely made it out. Jim almost didnt make it in if Jess haddn't grabbed his hand and Jake grabbed the other. _

_All was good till, "Captain Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Dad and Amelia both looked in horror as a laser ball was barreling toward us. She tried to turn the ship but was to late. It knocked out out engine and sail and shoved dad and Amelia forward. Her and dad tried to steir us gentle to the ground (it didnt work) And we went crashing and flipped on to the ground... It all went black _

__Jess POV__

_It was all quite then you herd some mouns and Jim and jake raised the boat off of us all. "Well that was more fun than I ever want to have again," Delbert said trying to keep in good sprit. "Yeah.." I said. Jenn just nodded agreeing with me. "No one of my gossemer landing ugh!" Amelia said falling down . "Captain you okay?" Ask jenn. "Don't fuss cup of tea and i'll be right as rain. _

_"Dad!" I realized our dad was the only one who haddent commented. I didn't even see him. "He was right beside me when we flipped" Amelia said nearing state of panic. "There he is!" Jenn pointed. Sure enough our dad was laying about five feet back. We ran over._

_He was once again unconious and breathing heavly. With help we dragged him to where we was. About that time he woke up and we told him what Scroop had done. "Girls i hate to say this but-" "but what?" "Well the venom scroop carries could cause me to have cardiac arrest. " "Ummm please speck montresorrian?" "He is saying he could have a heart attack. " Jenn explained. "Right so if that does happethen use the cardiac eppi pen." they were pen for when you had a heart attack like when you have allergic reaction you use a eppie pen but this was different it went into the heart. _

_Not to long after that Amelia requested the map which only turned out to be morph. "Mister Hawkins and ahem mister hawkins i am sending you two our with the two cadet to serch for shelter. "but captain!" "Listen to her Jess. i'll be fine. " "But-" "c'mon jess." Jenn urged. _

_As we turned to leave Amelia doubled over in pain. All I could do was follow her orders and fine shelter. "Okay you and Jim go that way and me and jess will go this way. " Jenn instructed. As we were walking a zoned out to a time in the past:_

_**"Daddy." "Yes? Jess baby why are you up it's nearly one in the morning." He looked to see the youngest of his two fours year olds standing in the doorway of the study where he was working. "I couldn't sweep" "Come here." And with hesitation jumped into his lap and layed her head on his chest. **_

_**After a few moments she jumped. "What's wrong Jess?" "W-Whats that sound?" "what kinda sound?" "It's a thumping sound in your chest!" "Jess it's only my heart." "your heart?" "Yes we all have one Jess." "W-what are they for?" we didnt want to give her a long and more than likey boring lesson on the heart he wanted to child it up for his curious little one. **_

_**A heart is what makes me love you so much. With out it i couldnt love and with out love no one can live." she seemed happy with that anwser. "Oh okay." She said and layed her head down and soon drifted to sleep. She woke up the next day in her bed and her sister still sleeping soundly in her bed. "psssst Jenn!" "Humm what jess?" Daddy told me what hearts are!"**_

_**"what are they?" "They make us love!" "Rewly?" "Uh huh. c'mon lets go get mommy and daddy up!" "O-kay!" They snuck into there parents room and found there mother and father both sound asleep. He was on his back she had her head on his chest and her hand as well. Each one got on in the middle of the bed. "Ready?" "Yeah you?" They whispered. "1-2-3!" They jumped on both o them more on Alton the Christy. **_

_**Both woke up in an instaint. "Morning mommy." Jess said. "Morning daddy." enn said at the same time. "Good morning girls." the young rockatairian said. Christy raised up and looked at the clock 7 am. "mmmm ugh!" She said place her face into the pillow. "C'mon mommy." They said pushing her. "yeah c'mon mommy." Her husband said playfully. She raised her face up and kissed him.**_

_**both girl squeezed between there parents and layed on there chests. upon hearing there hearts they both smiled. As they knew they were loved. **_

_"Jess?" "Huh? What?" "I said we need to start heading back its getting dark." "But we didnt find any place to hide." "Maybe Jim and Jake did." We started walking back and made it back to camp in about 30 minuets. Daddy looked worst than when we had left him. "He had a heart attack." amelia annouced through gritted teeth. _

_I noticed she was gripping her right side. "but we used the pin and he is stable now." she said matter of factly. He was breathing quite shallowly kind of a gasping like. He was cold but the enitre planets temprature was dropping. We used the little bit of the longboats sail (what was left) and drapped it over him. "Jess? Jenn?" _

_"dad?" "girls i-if don't make it." "Dad you gonna be fine!" "Jess , If I don't tell you mother I love her. and please take-take care of her for me." Suddenly my face felt like rivers were flowing down them. I wanted to kill Scroop. Why , why our dad what did he do to- "me!" "what Jess?" I didnt anwser I just got up and walked to the edge of the tree lines. "Jess what's wrong?" _

_"WRONG Whats WRONG Jenn? Tell me whats RIGHT! " I looked back at her she looked shocked and kinda hurt. "IF it wasnt for ME scroop wouldn't have hurt dad like this! It's my fault it always is and always will be!" _


	6. Chapter 6

__Jenn's POV__

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing my sister say. "Jess it's not your fault!" I yelled back. "You were trying to do what YOU thought best if not dad still would have gotten on to scroop! Cause I brought him into it! I coulda went and fought lie you if you want to blame some one blame me!" _

_My face felt hot and wet. "Jenn I-" "Jess what happened happend okay? Now our only job is to help dad till we can get back the Legacy and get him to a treatment center okay?"_

_She only nodded. "Come here." I said hugging my younger sister. "Just cuz your 90 second older don't mean you have try pretend to be tough." Jess joked. "I know." Then we herd a shound in the bushes. Delbert got his gun out being amelia has just passed out from pain. We all three readied our guns incase it was a pirate. As all got quite Jim and jake steped from the Shadows. "You guys shouldn't do that!" _

_"Yeah Delbert get trigger happy!" Delbert shot her a galre. Then another figure came and pounced on Jess and I. " OH MY TWO MORE CARBON BASED LIFE FORMS!" "BEN Get off them!" "what the- Jim?" "Jess this is B.E.N" _

_"He's a bio-eletronic naigator." "Okay does he serve a purpose in our current delema?" "He's got aplace to hide." "How far?" "About 10 miles.." "!0 miles with two people who can't walk?" "Well...Amelia can be carried but him." Carrying dad was completely out of the question. _

_"I can..walk." "Dad no." "Jess i'm fine." He tried to stand and did but he was woozy. "Here dad lean on us." I offered. "Who is the robot?" "Uhhh loong story." I took us about two hours to get there. Jim failed to mention that the terrian was horrible. And dad had to stop ever now and again to catch his breath. _

_Scroops venom was slowing sufficating him. I began to worry our dad wouldn't get to make it off Treasure Planet. 'What would we tell mom?' I wondered to myself. It would kill her if something happen to our father. And the babywould grow up without him. _

_And if he did survive would he be normal? Or would he have complications? Finally we made it to B.E.N place. Amelia being loony complemented forcefulness. Then unknowing B.E.N told the pirates exactly where we were. they began shooting our direction and we shot back. After they stoped silver shouted "Helllo up there?...Come out if uh if it's alright wit de cap'm i'd like a short werd witcha...notricks!" _

_"Probably come to bargen for the map doubtless pesstalenchal ugh!" "Captain!"Delber warned. "That mean he think we still have it." Jim surked as bpth brothers jumped of the cave._

_All was quite but we walked back to where dad was laying, he haddn't said anything since we got here. "Daddy?" I said gently and placed my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eye weakly. "Jenn w-what's going on?" "Jim and jake went to talk with silver." He just nodded and began looking around the cave._

_"Hey alton!" "yes Captain?" "I gotta good name for you to name the baby if it's girl!" "what?" "Mariah." "Why?" "It sounds like mine." "She's completely out of her mind isn't she?" Jess asked dad. "Seems so." "Your wife is haveing a child?" Delbert asked. _

_"Yes sir. in about six months." "wow so you must've just found out?" "Mhm."_

_"Congrate then." "Thank you." We all herd silver start yelling. "So help me if I don have that map by dawn tomarra so help me I'll use the ships connons ta blast ye all to kingdom come!" Upon hearing that dad just shook his head and the boys came back. Looked at us and waalked on to the back._

_Alittle while later Amelia started coming to her senses almost. "Gentlement and ladies we must, stick to geather and-and." Delbert was getting frustraited. "and what we must stay togeather and what!" "Doctor you have wonderful eyes." Then she passed out again. _

_Dad looked at us and delbert said "She's lost her mind!" "Wel lyou gotta help her!" "Dangit jim im astronimer not a doctor well i am a doctor but not that ind of doctor i have a doctorate its not tha same thing you sit there and you useless!" "it's okay doc." Jae comforted. "i'm sure she'll be fine as soon as the fever goes down." _

_"and you would know?" "This isn't her first time hurting her ribs Doctor Doppler." " have you guys been attacked by pirates before?" "In our Navy days." Dad started talking about that so we left to see Jim and jake. "If we leave we're dead." "If we stay here we're dead." "If we move-" "Were dead were dead weredead!" Said morph. They both sighed and look out the door. "Its goin to be fine you'll see." I told them. "Yeah Jenn is right we'll fingure this out." _


	7. Chapter 7

_"Well looks like they need alil alone time so i'll slip out the back door." "Back door?" "Oh yeah I get this delightful breeze through here." It was a tunnel leading to the middle of the planet but b.e.n didnt know what it was. "Doc doc I think we found a way outta here." "Before anyone could react B.E.n , Morph Jim aand Jake was gone." _

_After about 30 minuets Jess said ,"We're not gonna make it home...are we?" "Yes we will. nothing is gonna happen." "That cadet is where your wrong." we all gasped and looked on it was Silver and his crew. "How'd you-" "Same way jimbo and jakey left." We pulled out our weapons with no use there was to many pirates. They already had dad, amelia (who was now back in reality and mad) and Delbert tied up." _

_"Come along quitely girls.." We didnt move just stood there weapons drawn. "Please don make me shoot 'im." He pointed the gun at dad's head. Dad only shook his head telling us not to give in but the look Silver gave us told us we'd better do it. So we did. _

_With in seconds we were tied and gagged and put nexxt to our father. "We'll just kep dis happy family together now boys." They all snickerd. I looked at dad if looks could kill they'd all be dead from him and amelia. _

_After about 30 minuets we worried Sroop (the only pirate missing) had kill them. The all at once they come in and ran to whom they thought was Amelia and delbert.  
>Completely missing the fact we werent there. <em>

_" we got the map!" "Nice work jimbo nice work in deed." "We're jess and Jenn?" they could see the captain and doctordoppler. "Doncha worry jimbo ye girl frands are jus fine. now opende map and they'll stay that way. " Jim looked at us then looked at silver then turned to dad. _

_"Fine." After it was open silver ordered for them to be tied but jim closed the map. "Want the map were coming two said jake. "Well take em all!" With in moment we were all hauled in to a long boat and following the line. Jim and jake had gotten to go with them we had to stay with dad and the others. _

_As we sat there I couldn't help but think of mom. Then i remebered the day her and dad told us about the baby. _

_**"Girls?" "Yeah?" "Could you come in here please?" Mom was sitting on the couch with dad. "what's up mom?" Jess had asked. "Girls please sit down there something your mother and I need to tell you." "girls I went to the doctor today and." "and?" We hated geussing games. "Your mothers haveing a baby." **_

_**"what?" I think we said at the same time. "theres no way!" Jess shouted. She didnt sound upset. "Well darling I am. in about eight months." **_

_thats when our world changed. I was tied to Jess dad was by him self. and looked asleep but would wake up every now and again. Delbeet be gan mopeing._

_"All my life i've dream of this i just wish i coulda been more helpful t you." _

_"Oh dont be daft you been very helpful..truely." "Well look at the mess i've gotten you all on. your hurt , dying and were all being help hostage by a pirate at gun point. ""First off it's not your fauly at all second he's not dying alright?" _

_Amelia and dad had always been close. "I just feel like a usless weakling! ...with abnormally thin wrist?" "What about his wrist?" Jess whispered. "I-dunno." _

_"Excuse me brutish pirate." *burp* "Ew.." "I have a question is it that your bobdy is to massive for you teeny tiny head or if you head to teeny tiny for you BIG FAT BODY!" "I pummble you good!" "Yes yes im sure you will but I have one more question..is that yours?" _

_"UHHHH" He dropped Delbert and was tied then we were untied. "Alton you alright?" "I-I think so captain." "Very good." she smiled. "Captain We've got company!" Then pirates fooded abord along with B.e.n. "BEN wheres Jim?" "He and jake are back theere we gotta go the planets gonna blow!" As soon as he said that the whole planet shook. _

_We rushed back to the Legacy and got her started. "Jimmy And jakey off the port bow!" B.E.N shout. Delbert was driving. "Now your doing fine doctor gently GENTLY!" "JIm!" "JEss!" "Jake!" "Jenn!" "Come on lets get up to the bridge." _

_"Cap'm you dropped from the heavens-" "save your clap trap for the judge silver!" The a pice of debre hit the mizzen sail our only way out was through some portal. With our help the boysbuilt a surfer and flew behind us. "5-4-3-2-" _

_we made it back in montressor atmosphere. Me and my sister rushed to met them. And amelia offered to get them into intersteller. "Girls." Dad said from the bridge. "yeah dad" We went to where he was. "You did good." We hugged him. "I think you girls are growing up on me." "Its oay you got one more." "Yes well i think its time you started dateing. " _

_We smiled. "Go on." he smiled. "jenn?" Jaked asked sweetly he black hair was messed up. "Yes?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" Apparently jim asked the same. then Delbert asked. "will everyone please come here" From up on the birdge. Amelia looked at him funny and he said. "Amelia I've only known you for three months but-loth uh love you and uh will-will you marry me?" _

_"Of course!" "Fastest relationship ever." Jess whispered. "I herd that jessica." "Doc here." Jim threw a ring from treasure planet. _

_Not long after we docked we got dad and Amelia to the hospital and they quickly put dad into surgery. "Girls?" "Mom!" We ran to her. "girls whats wrong with your father?" "mom sit down." she had gotten bigger since the last time we'd seen her. We told her the entire story. Not leaving out a detail. "So you engadge ame?" "yes Delbert this is Christy Arrow." _

_"pleaser delbert. " "So? you two are dating my daughter now hum?" Mom said kinda kidding. "yes ma'am." "Very well then if there father aproves then imsure i would." "this is thier mom , mother Sarah Hawkins," "Hello." "Nice to meet you please call me christy." _

_"?" "Yes?" "Your husband is out of surgery." "and? " "Could you step over here?" After a few moments she came back. "Mom?" "He's alright. it's just he will be weak for the rest of his life. " _

_"But he will live?" "Yes. an we may see him in about 10 minuets. " after that we watched the clock. at exactly 10 minuets. they let me and my sister and mom go back. "Alton?" He was still asleep or atleast had his eyes closed. "daddy?" He opened his eyes. "Christy." "How do you feel?" "Like i've had me chest ripped open. what about you?" "Like im pregnat."_

_"Good were both still alive." "Glad your okay daddy." Just as the doctor said dad looked so weak. "I'll be in here about a week you three go on home i'll be fine." "no were fine here." "Chirsty you dont need to miss any sleep." "I'll push you outta that bed. He laughed. _

_Three months dad was recovered. and It was time for amelia and Delberts wedding. "amelia you have to have a bacholerette party! Its the rule of femineism." "christy is right Amelia. it is your last day of being singel it worth celebrateing." _

_"did you have one Sarah?" "Some what a bunch of our neighborhood wemen put one on for me. " "I remember your christy." "Yeah you remember that guy that-" Amelia shot her a glare. "Never mind. " "come on amelia get you self prettied up." _

_"she going to kill us." "Oh yeah perhaps not to much." Sarah and mom had become really close since we had gotten back . "mom what have you two gotten planed?" "You'll see. now go get ready." After a few mineuts amelia came down "Christina may I mind you , you have lives at stake if i come back with anything unsightly on me!" "Nothing that you dont already have ame." "she already has a tatto?" Sarah whispered once amelia walked out. " Mom no!" "Girls listen this is a lil pay back for mine she got me at mine. ""You got a tattoo mom?" _

_"Not any more i had it removed." _

_"But any how shegot one two on her back like mine. your father almost had a fit." "I can see that." "Heck i did to." "Is it normal to only have three bridges maids mama?" "You can have as may as you want I had ten." "Ten?" "Yes but your father and i each had 100 people there. making 200 hundered." "But you had a beautiful wedding Christy." _

_Amelia said coming back in." We are coming." "come on." "don't rush Amelia!" After we got to the restraint for sarah and mom it had sports bar and Amelia wanted sherrie. "No drinks for you?" Amelia asked mom and sarah. "umm I don't want to turn my baby into an acohalic." "I've never drank." Admited sarah. mom spit out her tea she was having. And amelia went into a coughing fit. "Are you serious?" Jess asked. _

__Jess pov__

_"no ihave never drank." "Even our dad has!" "I just have never seen the point." "Try a glass of sherrie." amelia offered. "One glass wont hurt you." After amelia had down about six glasses cuase she thought sarah kept drinking to when really she only had half a glass. " I think she's done." "What do you know?" "watch. Amelia." "CHRISTY! when did you get here? your gonna have a baby why didnt you tell me you sly dog?"_

_"See?" "Sarahs here two of its a party!" She reached for another. "No no no!" Mom scolded. "Ah c'mon!" "No you c'mon girls pay the tab my purse is right there." "We found them afterward at the city fountain try to keep amelia from it. _

_"I gotta make a wish!" "No you dont come on." they stoped at one of those 25 cent machine and got out a tattoo. "ame want one? " "Ohhh that*hiccup* pretty." "Christy I feel light headed is that normal?" "Yes sarah your fine."_

_"C'mon now let's get her to the house. " "why is she staying with us mama?" this whole wedding tradition stuff confused me. "Cause the man isnt suppose to see around his wife till the cereomony. " "Ohhh why?" "I dunno?" she said placing a very tipsy amelia on the couch. _


	8. Chapter 8

_the next morning we all were getting ready for the wedding Jim and jake were off help Delbert while dad was trying to help mom. "go see if there in the laundery room dear." "Alright christy." As he went down stairs all you herd was "CHRISTINA!" It was amelia's accented voice. We steped out of our room to see in irate Felind. "Yes?" Mom and sarah steped out. _

_Then she pined mom to the wall she let out a little yelp in pain. "Uh oh dad!" "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" "amelia!" "shut up Alton!" "Did you ever think of washing it off?" Mom said smartly. "what?" "Amelia its fake please let Christy go!" Sarah let go of mom a raced to the bathroom. "Yeah dont be in there long I need it!" Mom said touching her stomach. _

_"Are you alright Christy?" Dad said. "dont worry ALton. I was expecting something like that to happen." "So sorry about that christy I forgot." "ah dont worry 'bout it ame i'm sure the baby loved being smash into my spine. " Dad helped her up. "now go on you have a wedding to dress for and I have a bathroom i need to met. " _

_Soon we were dressed and at the church. "christy im nervous." "Dont be your getting married to the one you love." "Your right. " "Are we ready?" Dad was the best man. B.E.n was the ring barrier. And of course Jim and jake were our escorts. Then that old tune played and before you knew it the two were married and off one there hunny moon. _

__Third person.__

_Three grand months after that Christy went into the hospital. With her husband by her side they waited till it was time to have there baby. "Hows your mother?" amelia asked the twins. "We dont know they just made us come out here." " ibet your father slept none last night." _

_The girls shook there heas. "So is the baby here yet?" JIm asked as his brother and mom came up along with ben and morph. " ILOVE BABIES! wait what are babies? " "Ben shush!" Jake scolded and pointed him over to the nusery window. _

_"Thats babies." "THERE SOOO CUTE! then every baby in there was crying. "oops." After about an hour alton came out. "Dad?" "How is everything Alton." "Girls come you need to met someone." "What did you guys have?" "Wait your turn." _

_They all three walked into the room. it was quite all but some huming coming from there mother. "Girls this is your sister Jemma Mariah." Christy moved the lil blanket back some. They both quitely gasped. She was beautiful. "do you want to hold her?" Jenn said yes first jess was shocked. Alton come and gently took the baby from his wife and showed her how to hold the little one while jess went over to her mother._

_And what do you think?" "Wow.." "here jess wanna try?" she passed the baby just like her father did and tried showing her sister how to hold her. "I think its alright to let the rest in now." Christy said. "Do you feel up to it?" she nodded and dad went and got everyone. "here mom." jess handed her sister back to her mother._

_"Chirsty how do you feel." "Tierd but alright." "Oh christy she's beautiful." Cooed amelia. "thank you. " "whats her name asked jim. "Jemma. Jemma mariah." "where did you come up with mariah.?" Asked amelia. Delbert and alton started laughing . "What?" "Never mind dear perhaps you should tell them now?" "Tell us what?" _

_"Well i dont want to steal the moment but.. Im pregnet" "Congrates ame!" "Were having four." "goodness more twins." _

_Alittle while later schoo, had started back for the cadet and the benbow had been repaird. Jemma was now 12 weeks old. and amelia and delberts had just been born. Felinds only carried six months. _

_Everyone was partying at the benbow inn grand reopening.. then the cops apperd andbrought in four neatly dress Insteller navel cadets all smileig=ng brightly. The 16 year olds looked at the crowd as they cheered, Soon everyone was danceing and ben was watching all five babies. Life was finally complete and happy. _

_The End. _

_but to be countiued_


End file.
